


Table for One

by fueledbycoffee



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: I wrote it listening to Human Of The Year by Regina Spektor, it's super short, ow ow ow, this hurt my soul, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fueledbycoffee/pseuds/fueledbycoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Birthday Stan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Table for One

A cheerful ding sounded from the bell on the front door of Greasy’s Diner as Stan Pines enters, dusting a light layer of snow from the top of his fez. Meeting him at the small podium near the beginning of the counter seats Lazy Susan gives him a cheerful smile.  
“My Mr.Pines you’re looking more important than usual today, what’s the occasion?” She asks picking up a menu. Stan gives her slight smile as he takes a brief look around the diner.  
“Just our sixtieth birthday Susan. Nothing too special. Table for one please.” Stan replies and is lead over to a booth near the corner of the diner. Taking his drink order Susan pauses as she picks up the coffee pot off the warmer. Had he said our? Turning just as Stan removes his fez and places it across from him at the table.


End file.
